You Can't Go Home Again
by aceman67
Summary: (HiE) Lt. James Scott was enjoying his shore leave after a long, boring six month tour aboard the USS Juno Beach near the Tzenkethi Demilitarized Zone. A mishap with a dark-matter fragment would put a swift end to that...
1. Any landing you can walk away from

_Personal Log, Stardate 62261.9_

_I'm a couple hours into my four day journey to visit my sister on Trill. I haven't seen Erica since I was promoted last year, and I intend to surprise her on her birthday by showing up _on_ her front door._

_As much as I love what I do, I mean really, who wouldn't like driving three million metric ton starship for a living?; I do miss being able to just drop everything and go visit family. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't give up my commission on a whim, I'm proud to be in Starfleet, I just miss my family sometimes._

_There _has_ been a number of times in the past few years where things had gotten down right dangerous and actually made me think about resigning and moving to Trill to work for her husband's shipping company; Deep Space Nine being destroyed, the Assassination of President Bacco; to name a few. Those really gave me pause._

_Given the current political situation, I.E, our de-facto cold war with the Typhon Pact powers, was I really doing the right thing putting this uniform on? Could I be doing something else to help others? It's been six years since the Borg invasion and we're still picking up the pieces, and the cargo runs my brother-in-law does with his company is doing a lot to alleviate that suffering. I don't know; just food for thought I guess._

_End Log._

I stretched and relaxed in the pilot's seat. Closing my eyes, I listened only to the sound of the shuttle _Goddard_ around me. The soft, steady thrumming of the warp core, the almost inaudible pulse of the torque sensors, and the ever present sound of flowing air from the environmental systems. All of it was soothing and peaceful, and any deviation from that sound meant something was amiss.

Living aboard a starship did take getting used too. Some of my classmates had spent a few sleepless nights on their first academy cruise, unable to rest because of the 'buzz' the ship made, but not me, I slept like a baby. Born on a tramp freighter between Andor and Tellar, I spent the majority of my life in space and ironically found it harder to sleep in my 'quiet' dorm at the academy, much to the annoyance of my roommate.

Grabbing the PADD I left for a moment on the top of the pilots console, I resumed reading the twenty-first century novel my Captain had recommended. Authored by a guy named Stephen King, it was an intriguing story about a High School English teacher who uses a portal through time in the basement of a local diner to travel back to stop the assassination of John F Kennedy in 1963. When Captian Rosenthal suggested the book to me, I chuckled at the premise, but a few chapters in after a slow dry start, I was hooked.

A soft notification from the navigational computer annoyingly dragged my attention away from the book. A quarter light-year away, an ion storm was picking up in intensity and the shuttle's course went right through the middle of it. "Well, you don't look too friendly, lets just leave you be, shall we?" I said to no one, entering the commands needed to plot a new course around the storm. Satisfied with the correction and only adding forty minutes to the journey, I filed a notification of the course change and new time of arrival to the Starbase on Trill, set the shuttle to auto-pilot, grabbed my book and went into the aft cabin to see a pillow about some sleep.

* * *

My eyes flung open as an odd sensation washed over me, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. The sound of the shuttle, while to an untrained ear was normal, to James, something was off. There was a soft buzzing vibration in the air. Making my way to the cockpit, the deck under me bucked, sending me flying at the bulkhead. Unable to get my arms up to brace myself, my head met metal and I saw stars.

It took me several minutes to recover. The ringing in my ears was unbearable, but that was nothing compared to the cacophony of alarms sounding from every direction. Taking in my surroundings, I found the cockpit filled with smoke from burnt out consoles, the smokes acrid smell burning my nose. "Computer, Report!" I managed to croak through the smoke.

_"Impulse propulsion offline; Warp-Core has been ejected due to containment failure. Structural Damage to _port_ nacelle, uncontrolled venting of drive plasma in progress. Port Anti-Matter containment pod ejected due to containment failure. Navigational Deflector damaged, operating at twenty-two percent efficiency. Shields offline. Communications Offline. Environmental Systems damaged, operating at sixty-three percent efficiency."_

"Well, what is functioning? What isn't damaged?"

_"Reaction Control System Thrusters, inertial dampeners, replicators..."_

"Oh, shit." I exclaimed, looking over the navigational data before me. The shuttle had been thrown off course by... something; and was headed right into the heart of the ion storm, and I had less than twenty minutes to figure something out or I would be literally toast, fried by the storms ionizing radiation.

I had two options: try and get impulse drive back online and hope I can get around the storm in time, or attempt to get shields functioning and try and ride the storm out. I was no engineer, but I knew my way around an engine better than I knew the shield systems, so I set to work on the impulse drive.

"Computer, launch the distress beacon." I ordered, opening the access hatch in the center of the deck near the aft hatch.

_"Unable to comply, beacon launch assembly damaged, beacon destroyed."_

Lovely. Grabbing the tools I needed started replacing burnt out components with spares and bypassing damaged conduits in an attempt to jerry-rig the non-functioning machinery back to life. Placing the final spare component needed, the impulse drive thrummed to life, and along with it the ambient light of the cabin noticeably brightened. Running to the cockpit and jumping into the pilot's seat, I quickly took control of the small vessel and started to pull away from the edge of the ion storm. It was going to be close, only grazing the outer-most edge of the deadly storm.

Or so I thought.

A surge of energy flashed towards the string of plasma venting from the shuttle's port side, its light overwhelming the shuttle viewport's ability to filter ultra bright light, leaving me temporarily blinded. Then everything, every part of me, felt like I was electrically charged and my head started to spin from intense vertigo. Drawing from my pilot training, I clenched my jaw and focused on a single point on the console in front of me, easing some of the dizziness, but that too was short lived, as I was nearly thrown from my chair as the shuttle's inertial dampeners were suddenly overwhelmed, triggering the activation of the chairs automatic restraints.

Through the viewport I saw a tumbling star-field, and only briefly catching a glimpse of what could be a planet.

"Computer, Scan the planet!" I Scream, straining my arms forward to activate the RCS thrusters to get the shuttle's tumble under control.

_"Class-M, gravity zero point nine gee, atmospheric pressure zero point zero five percent above earth sea-level."_

"Well, seems I don't have much choice..." I told no one, as I brought the nose of the shuttle up and in line with the planet. Picking the center of the main continent that seemed to have plenty of grasslands, I began my atmospheric decent, praying that the battered shuttle would hold up in such a damaged state.

* * *

"Come on, Scootaloo, it's getting late! I'm tired." Sweetie Belle said in protest to her fellow crusader.

Lit by a single candle, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were laying in a circle in their clubhouse in sleeping bags. Scootaloo had her face close to the flame to add intensity to the horror story she was telling, or at least she was attempting to tell, judging by the fact that neither Apple Bloom or Sweetie Belle were impressed.

"Come on! It can't be that bad." Scootaloo said in resignation.

"It's al'rite Scootaloo, I guess we aren't good story teller's-" Apple Bloom began to say as a rumbling that started to shake the clubhouse interrupted her. Jumping out of bed, the three fillies crowded the window and stared out at the sky. Above them, a fiery ball streaked across the sky, and when it passed, a loud sonic boom exploded in the air, its shockwave rocked the tree that held the clubhouse and rustled the leaves of every tree in all of Sweet Apple Acres. The pattering of apples falling from trees could be heard for several seconds afterward. It was soon followed by a low crash in the distance with a flash of light on the horizon.

"What in Tar-nation was that?" Apple Bloom exclaimed

"It looks like it fell near Fluttershy's place!" Scootaloo yelled, making her way to the clubhouse exit.

"Where're ya going Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Where do you think!" she responded. "I'm checking that out, it'll be so AWESOME!" she said, imitating Rainbow Dash.

"I want to see it too," Sweetie Belle said meekly, but with enthusiasm in her voice as she followed Scootaloo out of the door.

Reluctantly, Apple Bloom followed her friend and jumped into the back of the wagon they had attached to Scootaloo's scooter just as the young pegasus took them on their way.

* * *

Arriving at where they thought the thing they saw landed, they found a long and wide divot in the ground leading up to what looked like a large silver colored box with smoke rising all around it.

Curiosity got the better of the three fillies as they made their way towards the large object. On the back of it there appeared to be a large door with what looked to be a doorbell beside it. In an uncharacteristic act of courage, Sweetie Belle touched the doorbell with her hoof, causing the back hatch of the shuttle to open. Smoke billowed out, revealing the darkened interior, briefly lit by the flashing overhead lighting.

"Hello?" Sweetie Belle called out, slowly taking tentative steps inside, her fellow crusaders following behind. "Is anypony in here?"

Making their way to the front of the shuttle, all three of them jumped back in fear as a pained groan emanated from something in one of the two chairs in front of them. It had weird bare pinkish skin with brown hair on its head, and it wore black and gray clothing with a red collar that had two gold dots affixed to it. Its eyes fluttered open. It appeared to look around then winced in pain as it tried to lift both arms to its chest to undo the chairs restraints. Only one arm was able to accomplish the task. Now free of the chair, it fell to the ground, letting out a cry of pain, causing the crusaders to take another step back. The creature before them rolled over and its eyes met theirs.

"Lani ist," it said, making no sense at all to the three fillies, their confusion showing on their faces. "Lani ist, biten tir eri-tac." It said, pointing at the bulkhead behind them. Getting more confused looks, he rolled his eyes and reached for the gold and silver broach on his chest, which was visibly broken. After pulling himself up to a sitting position, he took his working arm and used two of the... claws? Talons? None of the crusaders had seen anything like it before, it looked like a minotaur's hand but smaller; on his hoof and pointed at his eyes, then theirs. Sweetie Belle seemed to understand what the creature was trying to convey, stepping forward. It smiled and pointed again at the bulkhead behind them.

Looking to where he was pointing, Sweetie Belle saw a gray box with a red cross on it. "A First Aid Kit!" She cried out. Grabbing the med-kit off the wall with her magic, she levitated it over to the creature before him, who looked on in wide-eyed wonder, but his amazement didn't last long as he quickly opened it and grabbed a cylindrical device from it, put a small tube in it and pressed it to his neck with a small hiss, causing his shoulders to visibly relax, the tension on his face melting away.

Pulling another device from the kit, he opened it, turning on all sorts of lights and sounds. Pressing a few buttons he started to pass the front of the device in front of himself then turning it to look at its front, causing the look of tension to reappear. Pressing a few more buttons, he pointed the device at the three fillies. "Ras lytegnpbvz." it said, pointing at his mouth then at us.

"Are you ok?" Apple Bloom said. Getting an encouraging look from the creature and more motions directed at us.

"We can't understand you." Scootaloo said. This time the device gave off a positive sounding chime and a smile returned to the creatures face.

"Oh, thank god, the universal translator works," the creature said, surprising all three ponies. Turning to the three of them, he began to speak. "I'm hurt really bad, I need help."


	2. Join Starfleet they said

I awoke to sunlight shining through the window onto my face, making me squint and turn my head. Big mistake, as the muscles in my neck protested and causing me to grunt in pain. At this moment, I'd be hard pressed to find some part of me that wasn't in pain.

"Oh, my. You're awake!" A pleasant sounding voice from across the room. Biting through the pain, I turned to face the other being in the room and was greeted by a winged horse with a brilliant pink mane and a light grayish golden coat. "I'll go get Nurse Redheart," the female voice said, with both concern and a tiny bit of fear in her voice.

"No, wait," I managed to say, the motions of my jaw making head throb. The, _I can't believe I'm seeing this_, pegasus stopped mid-flight out the door. "Where am I?"

"Oh..." she squeaked, her cyan eyes darting back and forth as if she was looking for a way out. "You're in the Hospital in Ponyville. We brought you here after the girls found you. You passed out." She said quietly, barely audible, and very quickly. "I'llgogetNurseRedheart." she said after a short pause and flew out the door.

Now alone in the room, I looked down to see that I wasn't in my uniform, and I had a sling on my left arm. Raising my eyebrows at seeing this, it felt like something had been wrapped around my head, and sure enough, feeling my forehead with my hand, I had a gauze bandage wrapped around my head, with a large pad over my left temple. It felt dry and crusty, most likely partially soaked through with blood that had since dried. _That's right, I had a concussion_. I remembered vaguely, thinking of the tricorder scan I did on myself after I woken up in the shuttle.

"Very good, you're awake." A polite male stallion wearing a white doctor's lab coat said. "I wasn't sure how you'd react to the treatments we gave you since we've never encountered your species before. Thankfully your physiology not all the dissimilar to minotaurs, with some obvious differences." The horse doctor told me. _Did he say Minotaurs?!_ "I'm Doctor Horses," _Oh, this is too much!_ I thought, smiling to myself. "I'm your attending physician. You seemed have had a rough go of it last night. We treated you for a concussion, a dislocated shoulder and some bruised ribs. I'm most concerned about the concussion, so I'm going to insist that you stay here another night for observation." He told me, holding a clipboard in his... _Hoof? How the hell?_ "I'd like to ask you some questions if that's alright." I nodded yes.

"Whats your name?"

"Lieutenant James Scott." I told him, and he jotted it down.

"Military, huh? And what species are you?"

"I'm human."

"This is the point where I ask you what year it is, and where you think you are to gauge if your concussion has caused any complications, but since you're obviously not from around here, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Well, aside from a headache and being sore all over, I don't feel any worse than I look," I told him coherently, getting a pleased smile from the doctor, affirming to me that he had a hunch I was going to be fine, so I decided to set him even more at ease. "There was a rectangular device with me, it has to be in the room with me since that's what's allowing us to communicate, where is it?"

"I think the nurse put your belongings in your side table," Dr Horses said, trotting over to the table and pulling the tricorder out of the drawer and handed it to me. I opened it up and showed it to him.

"This is an emergency medical tricorder. It's a diagnostic device designed to help those without medical training treat injured people." I told him while activating its diagnostic program and scanned my head. The lack of any alarms, as well as the readout confirmed that my concussion was well on its way to healing.

"I can't read what it says." the doctor said.

"Can I see your clipboard?" I asked, and he tentatively passed it to me. I activated the tricorder's universal translator subroutines and scanned the contents of the page. After a minute of processing it began translating the medical readout in the language these horses use.

"By Celestia, this is amazing. Your concussion is almost healed!"

"So, is he well Doctor?" A voice from the door asked, startling both of us.

"Yes he is, all things considered." He said, greeting the new horse at the door. "Lieutenant Scott, this is Mayor Mare," What is with this world and puns?

"Lieutenant?" She said with some trepidation in her voice.

"Ahem," another voice said, causing the Mayor to step aside to reveal a..._Unicorn?! With wings?_

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle,"

"_Princess,_" Mayor Mare corrected, causing the unicorn to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet both of you. Allow me to formally introduce myself." I responded. "I'm Lieutenant James Scott of the Federation StarshipJuno Beach, I'm a member of Starfleet and I represent the United Federation of Planets."

"And ponies thought my name was a hoofful..." The mayor remarked, getting a sideways glance from Twilight.

"The words you used... You mentioned Planets, Ships? Where are you from?" Twilight asked with a serious inquisitive glint in her eyes. _She's like my sister when she wants to know something._

"I'm not from this world," I told the Princess flatly. "My species comes from a place very far from here called Earth in a solar system called Sol."

"You're from Space?!" The winged unicorn gasped in total shock. "But that's impossible! Traveling to the stars is the stuff of science fiction!"

"Why would I lie about that?"

"Good point." She conceded.

"Ordinarily we wouldn't be having this conversation," I told her, causing her ears to flip up. "My society has a strict non-interference policy when it comes to contacting races who have not yet attained interstellar travel so as to not interfere with the natural development of their culture. We call it the Prime Directive and is Starfleet's general order one."

"Then what brought you here?" Mayor Mare asked me.

"To be honest, I don't know. My shuttle was struck by something and was sent off course towards a bad ion storm,"

"Ion Storm?" Twilight asked

"A spatial phenomenon that's comprised of extremely high radioactive energy that can heat substances to the point of ionizing it at the atomic level." I explained in layman's terms, and to my surprise, Twilight seemed to understand what I was talking about.

"Sounds dangerous."

"Very. The next thing I knew the shuttle was out of control and my only option was to land on your world. Well, crash would be the appropriate term..." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"It would seem that your concerns were unfounded Mayor, I think we can send the guards home now." Twilight said, addressing the older horse.

"Very prudent." I remarked. "I would have had me under guard too if the situation was reversed." I continued, getting a nod from the mayor who then left the room.

"So, Lieutenant," Twilight said.

"James is fine."

"James, is there anything we can do to help you? You must be wanting to get home."

"I'd be grateful for whatever help I can get, but I won't know what I need till I get back to my shuttle. I need to see if I can fix its communication device to see if I can contact my people."

"Well, for now I think we should listen to Dr. Horses and rest; then we can both see what we can do about getting you home tomorrow."

The next thing I knew, three small ponies dashed into the room and started bombarding me with questions.

"I'm sorry Twilight, I couldn't keep them away any longer, they wanted to see our... guest." The same pink haired pegasus said, talking over the three youths, who I still couldn't understand as they were clamoring to talk over one another.

"Its no problem, Fluttershy." Twilight said, addressing the pegasus. _Guess that explains her behavior._ "Girls." Twilight said, trying to get their attention, to no avail. "Girls!" Not enough. "GIRLS!" She yelled, this time grabbing their undivided attention. There was something odd about her voice when she yelled. It sounded like something artificial had amplified it. "Girls, thank you. Now, one at a time."

And again, I was assaulted by three fillies tossing questions my way simultaneously, causing the older horses to do their equivalent of a facepalm.


	3. Well thats a thing

**Small Spoiler Warning for those who haven't read the ST: Destinytrilogy novels, but intend to.**

_Sunlight! _I thought to myself, stopping for a moment after exiting the hospital. The weather outside was perfect and beautiful. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the temperature was more than comfortable.

"Beautiful day today, isn't it?" Twilight asked, turning to face me after she noticed I had lost pace with her.

"It's perfect," I told her, reaching up to rub my aching shoulder.

"I'll be sure to pass that along to the town's weather team, it'll mean something to them that a visitor appreciates their work."

"You have weather control technology?" I asked with surprise coming through in my voice then picking up my pace to catch up with her.

"No, all pegasi have an innate ability to manipulate clouds, allowing them to affect the weather." She told me in a matter-of-fact tone. Wow, she really is like my sister. "How does your society control the weather?"

"We didn't always have the ability to do so, so we were at the mercy of nature in that regard. A little over three hundred years ago we developed means to artificially manipulate weather patterns and were able to stabilize Earth's climate. It was a good thing we did too. At the time our species had started weaning ourselves off of our reliance on burning fossil fuels for energy, which produced a lot of pollution causing what we called the 'greenhouse effect', the pollution trapped the heat from our sun in the atmosphere and raised temperatures globally." I explained, having her undivided attention. "But don't ask me how it works, I'm not an engineer or a scientist."

We continued our pleasant walk towards the field where I had crashed when a thought dawned on me.

"How are you so calm?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"About all of this. You, and everyone else who knows about me, just found out that you're not alone in the universe. You're whole world view just changed." I told her. "I've been part of two first-contact situations before this, and both of them were with species who had no idea there was really alien life out in the cosmos. One of them couldn't handle it and to this day their government has taken a xenophobic isolationist stance and cut off all outside communications."

The winged unicorn next to me, who's head came up to my shoulders, just laughed. "Would you believe me if I told you that I've been through weirder things?" I met her gaze with my own that was laced with skepticism. "Two weeks ago I traveled through a mirror that links this dimension with another one where there are copies of everyone in this town, but they were human like you." She stopped in her tracks and looked up at me as I processed what she told me.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt on that one, but you're going to have to tell me about that later. Next you're probably going to tell me that I wasn't hallucinating when I saw that small unicorn I met yesterday levitate something with her mind."

"No, you weren't, telekinesis is an easy magic spell to learn, even for a filly her age."

_Don't say it._ My brain told me. _You get rude sometimes when you don't believe something._

"You're shitting me." _Oh, here we go._

"All unicorns can use magic to varying degrees, even alicorns like myself can use magic; although we can perform it more powerfully." She told me without missing a beat. Everything about her voice, her mannerisms, the look on her face; it all told me that she was telling the truth. "In fact, all ponies have at least some magical affinity. It's how pegasi can manipulate clouds and control the weather. It's how earth ponies have a natural affinity for growing plants."

Then a mischievous smile crossed her face as her horn was bathed in a soft lavender glow and she literally blinked out of existence and appeared several feet away where she lapsed into a fit of giggles as she stared at my face that, embarrassingly, was left slack-jawed.

"What... How'd... What?.." I stammered. Feeling dizzy, my knees weakened. "I think I need to sit down." Twilight then, teleported I guess, back to my side and allowed me to place my hand on her withers and helped me sit on a nearby boulder.

"Now who's world-view just changed?" She asked, not even bothering to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"Well. That's a thing." I finally said after a long pause.

"Humans must have some magic as well," Twilight stated, sitting on her haunches next to me.

"I'm afraid we are somewhat lacking in that department."

"Every species in Equestria has some innate talent that's common to all its members, what's the one thing humans are known for?"

"Probably our curiosity. Discovering the unknown," I started explaining. "You know, it's funny, I joined Starfleet right after the Dominion War. It was a bloody conflict that waged for almost three years, just over a billion people lost their lives. There was a big push for new recruits after the war, recruiters were making bold promises of seeing the galaxy, exploring new worlds, and making first contact with unknown cultures." I continued, lightly elbowing the, _She said she was _an_... Alicorn?_, beside me.

"I was assigned to the USS _Galatea_, a dream posting for a new officer fresh from the Academy, it was everything I was promised when I signed up. The _Galatea_ was sent into an unexplored region of space, I saw things that can only be seen to be believed." I paused for a moment, my expression became sullen, soliciting a concerned look from Twilight. "Then news came that the Borg, a cybernetic race who's sole goal was to assimilate or destroy other cultures in their pursuit of perfection, had begun invading the Federation. One of the first planets to fall was Ramatis III, they wiped everyone out, I lost my parents there.

"And here I was, onboard the _Galatea_, we were a month at maximum speed from Federation space. There was nothing we could do. A lot of the crew, myself included wanted to head back and join the fight anyways, but Captain Sigrengar told us that Starfleet had ordered us to stand by and wait for orders, so we listened to her."

"That's terrible." She told me. After a moment of silence, she began to speak again. "How bad was it?"

"They killed sixty-three billion," I told her flatly. "After that the Galatea was recalled and I requested a transfer to the Juno Beach and now here I am." Getting up, I straightened the front of my uniform and turned to Twilight. "Well, enough of this, we've got work to do."

It didn't take us long to get to where they were going, but the silence made it seem otherwise, and what I saw next didn't help either.

[insert image of badly damaged crashed shuttle that fanfiction won't let me add to the story, sorry]

"Well, she'll never fly again," I said aloud.

"That thing could fly?" A scratchy voice said from above. "It doesn't even have wings!" a blue female pegasus with startling rainbow coloured hair said, landing on the ground in front of them.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight admonished.

"What?" Rainbow said, feigning innocence.

"No one's been inside?" I asked Twilight.

"The guards we passed on our way here have been keeping the towns ponies away, and I asked Rainbow Dash to keep an eye on it till we got here." She answered. "Dash, this is James."

"Nice to meet ya." Rainbow Dash greeted, extending a hoof towards me. I started to extend my arm to shake it, but before I could open my fist, she gave it a bump with her hoof. "So, what'ya got in there? Ray guns? Ohh! Lasers! Tell me you have lasers in there!"

"I have to have a look first to see what survived the crash," I told the eager pegasus. "I'll let you know when I'm done."

Stepping up to the aft of the shuttle, my nose was again assaulted by the acrid smell of burnt electronics. Despite the damaged appearance of the exterior, the cabin had faired remarkably well. It took a few tries testing every computer interface panel in the shuttle till I was able to find one that works next to the emergency transporter. The burnt hanging wires coming from the top of the transporter told me that it was most likely damaged beyond my ability to repair.

After working through a few subroutines and transferring what little emergency power remained, I was able to bring the main computer online.

"Computer, give me an assessment of functioning systems," I ordered, getting confused looks from Rainbow and Twilight

_"Impulse reactor in standby mode, replicators offline but undamaged, short and long range sensors online."_ An omnipresent disembodied female voice responded, shocking both ponies.

"That's a short list," I remarked quietly. "Status of subspace communication systems."

_"Destroyed."_

The news hit me like a ton of bricks. Leaning back on the bulkhead, I slid down and sat on the deck. Twilight caught the look of despair in my eyes and walked over to my side. I looked up at her eyes which were full of concern. "Looks like I'm going to be here a while."


	4. Amicitia Ubi Minime Exspectes

I didn't say much after I found what state the communication system was in. Not that there was much to say anyways. Had I been an engineer, things might have been different, but I was never quite smart enough in my studies to pursue that course. If I had the right parts, I'm sure I could build a new system, but the shuttle's replicator wasn't designed for fabricating anything more than lunch or the odd needed tool, and then there was the raw materials that would be needed if it was even possible. Odds were that this planet just didn't have the materials needed.

"So, what now?" Twilight asked me, her voice soft and caring.

"I don't know. I just don't know. Without the communications array, there's no way to contact my people to let them know where I am since I'm going to miss my scheduled arrival, and that's in a little over a day," I told her, my voice on the edge of panicking. "Then factor in a few days to search my logged flight plan to see if they can find where I ran into trouble; if they can even do that!

"There's a very real chance that the ion storm destroyed any evidence I was there." I handed Twilight a PADD that had star-chart data of the area the storm occurred that was translated into her language, which she took in her magic and began to look it over. "That area of space has a half dozen uninhabited star systems that are candidates for where I could have gone, each of them with several habitable worlds and double that when you factor in moons." I continued, the panic in my voice giving way to resignation. "The emergency beacon for the shuttle was destroyed, I have no subspace communications, and this shuttle isn't going anywhere, ever; they're never going to find me. After a month searching, I'll be declared missing. Year after that, legally dead."

"But you're not dead. As long as you're alive, there's always hope. That and you have ponies here who are more than willing to aid you in any way they can. We may not have the technology you have, but we'll surprise you."

"Yeah, what she said." Rainbow Dash chimed in. I flashed the pegasus a glare that made her flinch, but slowly began to crack a smile which seemed to ease the mare.

"It's getting late, why don't we see about getting you something to eat and finding you a place to stay for the night," Twilight told me, offering me her hoof to help me up off of the deck. I take it and together, we pull myself up.

"Alright, but I have to get a few things," I informed her, to which she gave a nod and followed Rainbow Dash outside.

While I did trust Twilight when she told me the town's guards would keep anyone away from the shuttle, there were things in here that couldn't be left unattended. Grabbing an empty duffle bag from a storage locker, I keyed my command code into the shuttle's armory locker and took out the two Type III phaser rifles, four Type II hand phasers, all their extra power-cells and the five photon grenades. With the contents of the armory loaded into the bag, I grabbed my suitcase that had my belongings, which thankfully wasn't damaged in the crash and headed out the aft hatch. After closing it, I turned to Twilight.

"Where too, Princess?" I said with a sly grin.

* * *

"Darling, just who designed that uniform? It's positively ghastly." The white unicorn introduced to me as Rarity commented.

"You know what? I don't know. I never really liked the look of it either, but it is comfortable." I told her, taking another forkful of my salad, mildly surprised that they even had forks, given their lack of hands. Erring on the side of caution, I didn't bring up the fact that the cafe Twilight brought me too didn't have any protein on the menu, and ordered what I guessed was a garden salad. Everything in it, the lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots, all of it tasted like what you can get on Earth, which I found odd. Something to think on, I guess. "I just wear what they tell me."

"Don't go worry'n yourself, sugar cube, ah think it's just fine. Wouldn't wear it out in th' sun though, you'd pass out from th' heat!" An orange pony wearing a stetson reassured me. _Applejack! That's her name._

"Rag on it all you want, it is comfortable, and functional. It's flame retardant, tear resistant, breaths well in the heat, and keeps heat in when it's cold." I tell them, taking another bite of my salad, wishing it had some grilled chicken.

"Have you found out where you're going to stay," Rarity asked.

"Twilight said I could stay with her at the library," I told them, not even looking up from my meal, but a loud, exaggerated, gasp drew my attention to the other side of the table.

"But all Twilight has is a couch, and the library is no place to throw a 'Welcome-to-ponyville-we-totally-aren't-afraid-of-the-alien-please-don't-abduct-us-extravaganza'!" The one Twilight told me was Pinkie Pie said, her voice getting louder as she spoke, then ended with a 'squee'. What struck me as odd is that while she was directing her speech at me, she seemed to **stare past me** knowingly at something or someone else. _Now I know what Twilight was talking about when she said she was odd._

"Twilight, surely you were not expecting your guest to sleep on your couch?" Rarity asked in a chiding manner.

"The Inn doesn't have a spare room, and as far I know, none of you have any room to spare either," Twilight explained. "Applejack you've got family visiting,"

"That's true," Applejack confirmed.

"We couldn't dare impose on Mister and Missus Cake with the twins running amok." Twilight continued, turning to Pinkie Pie, who had stopped smiling at the mention of Pound and Pumpkin, the circles under her eyes becoming more and more visible.

"I have a spare room." A quiet, meek voice said.

"Rarity, you have that clothing order you're filling," Twilight said to the unicorn next to her, carrying on.

"Indeed, I'll be working through the night."

"Excuse me, I ha-" The quiet voice said again, even softer, only to be interrupted.

"So I guess he's staying with me." Twilight finished.

"Ahem." I coughed, getting everyone's attention. With everyone at the table facing in my direction, I turned to the pegasus next to me. "Fluttershy, you were saying?"

"I have a spare bedroom. I've been using it for storage lately, but with some cleaning up, it'll work." She said quietly, with some annoyance showing through in her voice.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, I didn't know that closet was a bedroom, so I didn't think to ask!" Twilight said in surprise. "And I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

"It's alright, really," She assured everyone. "If you would like James, you're welcome to stay with me, and my place is the closest to where you crashed."

"That'll be just fine, thank you. I'll even help you clean up." I told Fluttershy. As great as Twilight had been today, spending the night on a couch didn't sound at all appealing, even if it meant working through the pain from my shoulder.

"Hey, no one thought about asking me!" Rainbow Dash pointed out loudly.

"And who's going to fly him up there? Surely not I." Rarity said not even bothering to hide the sarcasm. The moment when Rainbow realized what she had said, and the dumbfounded look that it brought, was priceless.

"Oh." She said finally, drawing laughs from everyone.

* * *

The night was crisp and quiet, and like the day before it, not a cloud was in the sky. The moon was brilliantly bright and made the walk to Fluttershy's cabin a simple task. Breaking the silence, Fluttershy began to hum to herself as she effortlessly glided through the air beside me. The soft melody was in perfect key and very pleasant.

"Thank you." I said to her.

"Oh? For what?" She responded, settling down to the ground, keeping pace with me.

"Scootaloo told me that you were the one that brought me to the hospital. Thank you."

"It's no trouble at all, I would have done it for anypony." She told me with a genuine smile. "I'm just glad you were ok."

"Twilight tells me you take care of animals?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you, although I do have to warn you-" Fluttershy was saying, right up until she walked right into my back.

What had stopped me was a small white rabbit with a death glare.

"Angel can be a little protective of me." She explained. "Angel, this is James, he's going to be staying with us. Be nice." She cooed at the small creature.

Kneeling down, I got as close to his level as possible. Pulling a piece of carrot from my salad out of my pocket, I gave it to the little mammal as a peace offering. Gingerly sniffing it, he quickly took it a scampered off into the house.

"How'd you know?"

"Twilight warned me about him," I said with a wink.

The main living area of Fluttershy's house had a way of instantly setting you at ease, everything placed with care, giving off very homey atmosphere. A soft cooing drew my attention to the rafters where a small family of birds was sleeping soundly.

"Your room is upstairs, across from mine, if you want to get to work," Fluttershy told me, making her way to the stairs.

Placing my bags by the front door, I followed her upstairs.

* * *

It took about two hours to clear out what was needed to make the room livable, but it felt great now that it was done.

"Would you like some tea?" Fluttershy offered, giving her wings a light flap to get the dust from cleaning off of them.

"That would be great." I told her, then watched as she flew down the stairs. Walking down, I took note of all the pictures she had lining the staircase, ones of her with her friends, others with her animals. One did draw a laugh from me though, in one there was Fluttershy and Rainbow dash, looking to be about teenagers I guessed, and there was Fluttershy next to her friend with a bright smile, her teeth covered with braces. A very candid picture.

Sitting down on the couch, I instantly found myself with company. Beside me sat Angel, and he was poking at my pocket. Reaching back into my pocket, I pulled out the last remaining carrot I had and gave it to the rabbit, who set upon it like a ravenous beast. Stretching out on the couch, I let out a sigh. For the first time since I got here, I felt relaxed. It didn't take much to drift off to sleep.

"James, I made some chamomile tea to help you sleep," Fluttershy said walking into the living room carrying the tea tray her back. "Oh my, I guess you wound up on a couch after all."

Before her, sound asleep was myself and Angel, who had snuggled up next to my chest. Gently setting the tray down, she carefully covered us both with warm blanket.


	5. Something Wicked This Way Comes

"Oh, that feels awesome..." I moan as a pair of pale gold hooves work their magic on the kink in my neck. Unintentionally, I had fallen asleep on the couch, and had woken up with a screaming ache in my neck.

"It's no trouble at all. It is partially my fault, I just couldn't bring myself to wake you, and with Angel Bunny sleeping with you, I... really didn't have a choice..." Fluttershy responded, her voice trailing off near the end. "He doesn't like to be woken up." She continued, her voice quiet so Angel couldn't hear. "Well, I think that should do it. How do you feel?"

"Much better, thank you," I tell her, giving my neck and shoulders a stretch, eliciting a few satisfying cracks and pops from my joints. Looking over a Fluttershy, I found the mare staring at me with an unsettled look in her eyes. "Sorry... force of habit," I told her with a reassuring smile. "Do you have a shower?" I ask.

"Oh, uh, yes. Last door on the right upstairs." The pegasus told me. "I'll start making breakfast. Would you like me to cook you some fish? It's the only meat I have at the moment."

"That... would be lovely." I responded, a little shocked. "How'd you know my species ate meat? I didn't tell anyone."

"Just a guess. I saw your teeth at dinner last night, they reminded me of canine incisors." She explained with a satisfied smile, pleased that her guess had been correct.

"I just didn't know how to broach the subject, it was clear from the cafe's menu last night that you're all vegetarians."

"Well, it can be a touchy subject with some ponies, but we are aware that there are those that eat meat. Equestria's closest neighbours are the Griffon Republic to the west and the Diamond Dog tribes to the south." She explained. "Also, many of the animals I care for eat meat."

"Well, thank you all the same," I said, picking up my bags that I had left at the front door the night before. Giving a Fluttershy a wave, I headed up the stairs to the bathroom.

Undressing in front of the mirror, I took note of the large, dark bruise around my shoulder from where I had dislocated it. It was still sore and tender, but the doctor had done his job very well and it was well on the way to healing. Next I slowly took off the tension bandage that had been wrapped around my torso to help with my bruised ribs, and they too had a purple bruise but now a day later, they were not giving any trouble.

I decided to take a quick shower, enticed by the lovely smell wafting up the stairs from Fluttershy's cooking. Returning to my room, I eschewed my uniform in favour of light blue jeans, a grey 'Property of Starfleet Academy' t-shirt and my gym workout shoes that I had packed for my trip. Before leaving, I looked at the chest in front of the bed and opened it, finding it empty save for its key. Placing the duffle bag inside I brought with me and locking the chest, I headed back downstairs to find a plate of skillet-fried fish with a side of scrambled eggs and toast. The smell was intoxicating, there was really something to be said about real prepared food over replicated fare. You just can't recreate that smell.

"Bon appétit," I said before picking up my fork. "It's a phrase from my world, it means good appetite, it's said before a meal to wish everyone enjoyment of the meal," I explained in response to the raised eyebrow I got from Fluttershy. "Is there anything you need help with? I don't want to stay here without earning my keep."

"Oh, it's no trouble," She told me, her cheeks changing to a light shade of pink. "You really don't have too." I just gave her a smile after putting another forkful in my mouth and continued eating. "Oh, alright, if you could help me feed the chickens, I am a little late with my chores this morning."

"That settles it then," I told her in between bites of my meal. "Oh, I locked some of my things in the chest in my room; if that's alright," I asked, holding up the chest's key.

"I thought you might need use of it, so I cleared it out last night after you had gone to sleep." She responded.

We finished the rest of our meal in peaceful silence, which in my family was a compliment to the cook.

* * *

"Now, you're being a very naughty bear." I heard Fluttershy scold loudly. _Did she say bear?!_ "Now eat your breakfast!" All she got was a loud growl.

Putting down the bag of feed outside of the chicken pen, I walk over to where I heard Fluttershy.

"Don't give me that, you love fish I prepare this way!" Fluttershy said in response, stamping her hoof down forcefully. The bear, as large as a Kodiak, just turned his nose.

Without even thinking, I quickened my pace and walked right up beside the frustrated pegasus. "What's the meaning of this?" I ask, directing my question to the bear, getting a puzzled look from the creature. "Fluttershy made this meal for you and you're turning your nose up at it?" I got a forceful growl in response, the animal then bared its teeth at me. "That is_ enough_ of that," I told the bear, my tone switching to that of an officer commanding a subordinate. "You _will_ eat this fish, and you will _like_ it!" I commanded, pointing at the dish, getting in the bears face, a scant few centimeters from his muzzle. "Have I made myself _clear_?"

The bear recoiled in shock as I just glared back. He then sheepishly began eating, his ears tucked back and keeping an eye on me.

"He never listens to others, and he almost never listens to me," Fluttershy said in amazement.

"I... I don't know what came over me," I said, slowly walking away. Stepping up under a tree, I sit on the ground. Fluttershy glides through the air and settled down next to me, putting a hoof on my shoulder. "I just... just stared down a bear three times my size, what the hell was I thinking," I said, staring through the grass in front of me.

"Well, you were a big help. Thank you," She told me, pulling me into a hug. "He'll be thinking twice about turning his nose up at his food for the foreseeable future." Getting up and with a flap of her wings, Fluttershy hovered in front of me, "Dinner's going to be at sunset, I'm going into town to run errands." She told me. I gave her a nod and she flew off in the direction of Ponyville.

* * *

With nothing else to occupy my time, I decided to take a walk into town. After only seeing a part of it yesterday after sunset for the dinner Twilight had treated me too, I started walking towards town. It was a quiet hamlet village with brightly coloured, western European, country themed buildings that reminded me of backpacking through Europe on summer break during my second year at the Academy.

I got plenty of stares and odd looks from the town's denizens, but most carried about their business and paid me no heed. But two ponies did catch my attention, a mother and child, both with grey fur and greyish-white manes, wearing thick rimmed glasses. The mother glared at me then stuck her nose in the air and trotted past. Her daughter, who had a jewelled silver spoon on her flank took notice of her mother's actions and emulated her.

"Nice to meet you too," I mumbled to myself and continued down the street which gave way to an open market. The smells of fresh fruit and vegetables filled the air as the sounds of shopkeepers hocking their wares to those passing by. Then I noticed that everyone was exchanging gold coins. _They use money, great._

Normally, when a Starfleet ship enters orbit of a planet they are making first contact with, a basic trade of valuable materials, like gold or other precious metals/minerals for instance, for an equivalent amount of currency is made, then distributed evenly to any crew members going ashore.

That was not the case here, and I was flat broke.

"Hey'ya tall stuff, think fast," a thickly accented voice said as I found myself with an apple being thrown in my direction. "Come to see what our fine town as to offer?"

"Something like that," I told Applejack. "Partaking on the other hand is another thing entirely. I seem to be broke." I laughed, then took a bite of one of the moistest apples I had ever had. I actually had to use the collar of my t-shirt to dry my chin. "Oh, wow; that's good."

"Well, that'll be two bits," Applejack said, her voice deadpan and serious. She extended her hoof towards me. I looked at her in shock, then I smiled as her serious look gave way to a mischievous grin. "Just kidd'n sugar cube." she told me with a chuckle. "Say, if you're no stranger to hard work, Big Mac an' I are removin' some tree stumps later today over at the acreage. There'll be some payment in it for ya."

A light bulb went off in my head as an idea came to fruition.

"How much?" I ask, slyly.

"Depends on how much work we get done." She said, catching on that I'm trying to haggle her. "Fifty bits a stump." She said after a pause, her eyes narrowing as she met my gaze.

"Throw in a home cooked meal, and we have ourselves a deal."

* * *

I almost felt bad about taking Applejack's money, especially this way, but she didn't necessarily say _how_ to remove the stumps, did she. Walking back to Fluttershy's cottage, I noticed that there were no lights from the windows, but judging by the height of the sun in the sky, it wasn't going to be sunset for another few hours, so I walked in the front door using the key Fluttershy had given me.

"Anyone home?" I ask aloud. Getting no response, I head over to the staircase, and there sitting on the first step was Angel. Hopping over to me, he sniffed the air around my legs. He obviously was looking to see if I had anything on me for him to eat, which wasn't the case. He just glared up at me with his front paws crossed in front of his chest, then scampered off towards the kitchen. _Sorry buddy_. With the rabbit disappointed, I headed up to my room.

Fishing the key for the chest out of my pocket, I grabbed one of the hand phasers and a power cell. Attaching the phaser's holster to my waist and pocketing the power cell, then headed downstairs.

Remembering that Fluttershy mentioned that dinner would be at sunset, I thought it would be best to leave a note, So I rushed back up to my room and grabbed the PADD from my suitcase and wrote out a message telling her I was Applejacks helping her out and would be having dinner with them, translated it and left it on the kitchen table.

Following the directions that Applejack gave me to get to her farm from the cottage, I started down the path next to the river west, past the school house, where I should see a sign she said pointed to Sweet Apple Acres, and it was right where she said it was. I couldn't read the sign without translating it with my tricorder, but the red apple painted next to the text was a dead give away.

Following the signs direction, I headed down the path and came upon sprawling fields of growing corn and vast orchards of apple trees with a large Red barn in the centre. Walking through the arch at the entrance of the property, a sound to my right drew my attention, coming towards me at top speed was a cloud of dust wearing a pink bow. Reminded of my niece, closing my eyes I braced myself for an inevitable tackle hug that never came, instead I heard skidding in the dirt stop just at my feet. Upon opening my eyes, I found myself staring at smiling golden eyes.

"Bet ya thought I was gonna tackle you, huh?" Apple Bloom asked in between breaths. "Fluttershy told us that you still sore so I decided not too."

"Well, thank you very much kiddo," I told the filly, ruffling her mane with my hand.

"What are you doing here?" She asked innocently, but it came off accusatory by accident. Realizing this, her ears folded back apologetically. "Sorry, Granny said ah should be mindful of my tone, I didn't mean anythang by it."

"No offense taken, I knew what you meant. Applejack said there were some stumps that needed clearing." I told her. "I'm here to help." Apple Blooms eyes opened wider when I mentioned that.

"Oh! I'll take you to where you need ta go!" She told me, loudly, then ran off along the edge of the apple orchard.

It took a bit of running to catch up, and I was a little bit winded when I got to where Applejack and a huge red stallion I guessed was Big Mac. _Damn. He's huge._

"Apple Bloom, why'd you make him run here, we've got hard work ahead of us," Applejack said, scolding the filly mildly.

"It's no problem Applejack," I told her, having already caught my breath. "It's been a while since I've had to run that fast, but it's nothing I'm not used too. When I was in the academy, I ran the Boston Marathon, came in five hundred and eighteenth,"

"That doesn't sound very impre-" Applejack began to say.

"Thirty thousand runners participate." I clarified. Applejack's eyes widened, to which I just gave a satisfied smirk. "But I was twenty-one at the time, I don't think I could do that again."

"When yer done show-boat'n, we got some work to do." A gruff, deep voice said from Big Mac's general direction.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" I asked

"Nope."

"The stumps we have to clear are from a batch of trees we had to fell because that area had a bad infestation of honey fungus, rotted the roots and killed the trees. We burned the ground around the stumps to stop the spread when we found it, and we're gonna to till th' ground to treat the soil with a natural fungicide when we're done clearin." Applejack explained.

"Sounds simple enough," I said.

"You've never done this before, have you?" Big Mac asked, sizing me up.

"Nope," I said, doing my best to imitate him. "But I'm not one to back away from something hard."

"That's all we need to hear," Applejack said.

"Twenty bits says I can clear that stump there," I said, pointing to one five feet away from us. "faster than you can say 'apple cobbler'."

"This I gotta see," Big Mac said with skepticism.

"Apple Co-" Applejack began to say as I pulled my phaser, set it to level twelve and fired at the stump. The stump disappeared from existence in a haze of smoke and embers, leaving a smoking hole in the ground. "-bbler-Sweet Celestia, what the buck did you do?!"

"Mac, sister said a bad word!" Apple Bloom chimed in, and Big Mac let out a hearty laugh.

"I believe that'll be fifty - no - seventy bits," I told Applejack, who just grumbled.

"I'll go get the plow, I expect those stumps to be cleared by the time I get back," Big Mac called over his shoulder as he walked off to the equipment shed, still laughing.

It didn't take long for Mac to come back with the plow, and he got right to work tilling the soil after I had cleared the remainder of the stumps. Applejack chided me for cheating, but when I reminded her that she didn't specify _exactly how_ we'd clear the stumps, she conceded; although she was a little concerned when I told her that the phaser was a sidearm, and not a farming tool. When I explained that I kept them under lock and key, it seemed to put her mind at ease. That was when Granny Smith called us into dinner. The look on her face was priceless when Apple Bloom told her that all the work was finished.

* * *

On the other side of Ponyville, Berryshine said goodbye to Comet Tail, who was standing behind the bar cleaning glasses, letting him know she was heading home now that her waitressing shift was over. It had been a very hard day for her. For the last couple days, she'd been waking up feeling exhausted. It honestly felt like she had only just put her head on her pillow when she woke up to her alarm. Thankfully Comet was understanding when she messed up a few drink orders and just told her to get a good nights rest.

Stifling an enormous yawn, she fumbled with the key to her house before managing to let herself in. Not even bothering to shower, she dropped her saddlebags by the side of her bed and climbed into bed and promptly passed out.

Unbeknownst to the mare, a soft clicking noise could be heard coming from nowhere as a shimmering vortex formed near the front of her bed. An unseen forced lifted Berryshine up in the air and silently pulled her through the vortex's aperture before winking out of existence.


	6. Longing For Better Times

A two days had passed since helping Applejack with her farm and I found myself drawn back to the shuttle. Yesterday had been better, Pinkie Pie had helped immeasurably with that by throwing me an impromptu party when she heard that it was my Sister's birthday, and judging by the hangover I had, I guess I had a little too much fun.

But today was different.

I stood on the ground around the shuttle and surveyed the expansive meadow. Aside from the large rend in the soil from where the shuttle had crashed, it was beautiful land. Tall prairie grass with wild flowers nearly as far as you could see. In the distance, I could see the tree line of the Everfree Forest. Twilight had warned me to not venture into it alone. Seeing as I had no reason to go there, I decided to heed her advice.

Taking out my tricorder and using the shuttle as a center point, I measured out a half acre and walked out to the farthest point north of the shuttle, turned west and walked one-quarter that, placed a wooden stake. Turning south, I walked a full half acre, placed another stake, and repeated until I had marked the four corners of what was now my property.

Earlier that morning over breakfast I had asked Fluttershy how much land sold for. She reacted confused at first, then worried that she had done something wrong, fretting that something she had done had caused me to want to leave. I even got a nip at my ankle from Angel for upsetting his mistress. Reassuring her, I told her that she had done nothing, but since I was not going anywhere soon, I didn't want to continue to impose myself on her kindness. I needed a place of my own.

"Oh," was what she said, and she told me to go and speak to the Mayor's office. So, with the four hundred and seventy bits I had earned helping Applejack, I walked into town and spoke with the Mayor's assistant, a very irritable unicorn stallion with a grayish blue coat, and a forgettable name. After haggling for almost an hour, I walked out having spent slightly over half of the bits I had, then set off to the shuttle, deed in hand.

Stepping inside the shuttle, I touched the input panel of one of the two working computer terminals and activated the impulse micro-fusion reactor. After replicating a glass of ice-cold water, I sat down at the terminal and began to take inventory of the shuttle's systems, what could be salvaged, what I could repair, and so on. But staying focused proved to be hard, as memories started to seep their way into my mind.

* * *

_Starfleet Academy - Earth - 2379_

"Good morning Cadets, please be seated," Commander Tomlinson said, addressing the small group of young cadets gathered in one of the Academy's many lecture halls. "These Senior Cadets with me have recently finished their qualifications required to be certified flight instructors and have volunteered their spring leave to assist in instructing those of you who have not completed their basic flight certification required for graduation this summer." He said, gesturing towards myself and four others to his right.

"Who's she?" I asked, my voice barely over a whisper, the cadet next to me, Micheal Taylor, who also happened to be my dormmate.

"Who?"

"Third from the right, front row."

"The Vulcan? I don't know. Why?"

"She's cute." Getting a raised eyebrow in response, I shrugged. "What?" I answered with a question, rhetorically.

"Ahem," came a voice to my left, realizing it was the Commander, I straightened up.

"Sorry, Sir."

"As I was saying, here are your assignments. Cadet sh'Zac, you're with Taylor. Cadet T'Pomei, you're with Scott..." Tomlinson continued, but I stopped listening, feeling my face become a light shade of red as a young Vulcan woman with short cropped black hair wearing a sciences blue uniform approached me.

"This way Cadet," I said politely, a friendly smile sliding onto my face. We made our way to the academy's shuttle hanger and boarded our assigned shuttle for the day. T'Pomei showed a great amount of skill as she proceeded through the pre-flight checklist, lifting the shuttle off and taking us into standard orbit.

"Excellent work," I told her. "Now, break orbit and make your course two-three-four by one-five six, speed full impulse."

"Two-three-four by one-five-six," She answered flatly, inputting the commands into the conn needed to swing the shuttle out of orbit and on course towards the Moon's south pole. "Speed, full impulse. ETA twelve minutes."

"So... What's your major?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Astroparticle Physics." She responded, flatly, again. Turning her head to meet my gaze, she realized that I had absolutely no idea what that meant. "I study elementary particles of astronomical origin and their relation to astrophysics and cosmology."

"That's researching stuff like radiation from stellar objects and dark matter, right?" I asked, with her explanation jogging my memory from last semester's stellar science class.

"Crudely put, but that is a correct generalization." She answered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the starfield shift slightly, and glancing down at the co-pilot's instruments, my assumption was correct.

"We're listing slightly to port, can you level us out?"

"I had not noticed," T'Pomei said has she worked her controls to level the shuttle's attitude. But sure enough, the shuttle began to list again.

"We're listing again," I said, a smile on my face.

"Indeed." She responded, her jaw clenching slightly and her lips pursed in concentration. "What is causing this?" She asked, turning towards me.

"Just a little quirk this shuttle has," I explained. "Every vessel, from the smallest shuttle pod to large starships, every one of them has their little quirks. Things they do that no other vessel does. This shuttle rotates on its zee axis point zero five degrees every two minutes. Set up a macro with the RCS thrusters to fire a point zero one second burst every one and half minutes." I instructed. "This is something you need to keep in mind if you have to pilot anything, something to keep an eye out for. Also, that macro recommendation was in the maintenance report that you didn't read before you started the pre-flight checklist." I continued, docking two points off her score.

"I will remember that for the future." She said, following my recommendation. "Why has this defect not been addressed?"

"It doesn't affect the shuttle's safety, and its a training vessel," I tell her, getting an understanding nod. "Have you gotten your assignment for after graduation?" I asked, since all cadets at this point had reached all the academic requirements needed for graduation, making the final months at the academy a mere formality filled with final certifications needed to qualify for whatever postings each cadet had applied for. Basic pilot certification being a qualification required for serving on a starship.

"I have been assigned to the _Luna_-Class Starship _Galatea_ as part of its Sciences division."

"Wow, me too, Captian Sigrengar wants me for beta shift helmsman," I told her. "Small universe."

"It is, most assuredly, not, but I understand your metaphor." She told me.

Reaching our destination around the Moon's south pole, I told her to change our course for Lagrange Point two orbital habitat where we would go through the final obstacle course. T'Pomei completed it flawlessly, then set course back towards San Fransisco.

On our trip back we made small talk, or as much as you could really with a Vulcan. I found out that we both were born in space, her parents serving in Starfleet but were now retired to Vulcan. Her sister, like mine, was married to someone who also owned a freighter company. We discovered that we had a lot in common. During the last leg of the trip, we settled into a pleasant silence.

"Your comments, back in the lecture hall were inappropriate," She began, breaking the silence. I balked at what she said, the hairs on the back of neck standing on end. _She heard me?_ "But after our conversation today, I have decided..." She continued, pausing and turning to meet my gaze again. "They were not unwelcome." She said finally as we entered Earth's atmosphere.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I decided to push my luck after she landed the shuttle. "Micheal, I mean Cadet Taylor, and I were going to get drinks at the 602 Club when we're done today." I started. "Would you like to join us?" I asked.

Taking a few moments to think on her answer, she tilted her head slightly. "That would be agreeable."

* * *

Smiling at the memory, I accessed my personal database I had copied to the shuttle, originally to show my sister pictures of things we had seen along the Tzenkethi DMZ. Going through old photos, I found the one I was looking for. In it was Micheal with his arms stretched above him and shouting something I couldn't remember. Next to him was myself, my face in my palms over my friends idiocy. Next to me was T'Pomei, stoically taking a sip of her drink. The image made me laugh, Moving on to the next photo, I smile warmly.

[to see image got to tiny url (do t) c om (slash) tapomei, sorry, had to bypass Fanfic's filters]

It was T'Pomei on the academy grounds right before we were to beam up to Earth Spacedock to report for duty on the Galatea. It was my favorite photo of her. At this point we had been in a relationship for a couple months. When asked what she saw in me, she responded saying "His lack of logic is worth tolerating." A Vulcan with a sense of humor, leave it to me to find one.

Scrolling to the next photo, the smile on my face lessened somewhat. It was of T'Pomei and I sitting in the Galatea officers lounge, a beautiful gaseous nebula filling the viewport behind us. While it appeared to be a pleasant photo, the memories associated with it were not, because of what happened after.

* * *

_USS _Galatea_ \- Somewhere in the Beta Quadrant - March 2381_

I sat in the Galatea's lounge, having found the only dimly lit corner. I wanted to be by myself. I took another shot of scotch, the real stuff, not the synthetic shit and stared at the PADD in front of me. On it was a list, millions of names long.

But two names were highlighted. Edward James Scott and Maria Lucile Scott. My parents.

I tried to rub my eyes to rid them of the stinging irritation, both of them long since left dry after sobbing in my quarters when the XO woke me in the middle of the night to deliver the news.

I poured myself another glass and downed it. It was then that I noticed I was no longer alone. Standing in front of my table was T'Pomei. Instead of her uniform, she was dressed in a tasteful two-tone navy blue pantsuit. It was a gift from my mother on T'Pomei's birthday shortly before we graduated from the Academy. I had tried explaining to her that getting her a gift wasn't needed, it wasn't a Vulcan thing. But my mother insisted. After the party, T'Pomei told me in private that the clothing was 'satisfactory' and that if she were human, that was the same as 'liking' it.

Seeing her wearing that made my expression crack and my lip began to quiver as I found myself on the brink of crying once again.

"I was just told the news." She told me, sitting down next to me in the booth along the wall. Placing her hands on the table, she started to speak. "I will miss your parents. I found their company stimulating. Despite the short time I had known your parents, I counted them among my friends." She took my hand in hers, and placed her other hand on top and stared into my eyes. Her face was that of concern but betrayed no emotion. But something was off in her eyes. The look of inquisitiveness that I admired was gone. It was replaced with... nothing. Then it occurred to me, it was sorrow. I squeezed her hand.

"They're gone," I said simply, breaking down. She quickly pulled me into an embrace as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"I know. I grieve with thee, my love," She spoke softly, a single tear of her own trailing down her face as she held me tighter.

* * *

"What ya dooooing?" An upbeat voice said, breaking me from the trance I was in. I wiped a tear from my eye and turned towards a Pink pony with physics-defying hair to match. "Are you alright?" She asked, noticing that I had been crying.

"I'm fine, Pinkie," I said, turning to face her. "Just some memories from going through some photos," I explain, and instantly, I had her beside me.

"Oooo... she's pretty! What's her name? Why are her ears pointy?" Pinkie asked in quick succession.

"Her name was T'Pomei," I start to explain. "Her ears are pointy because she's a Vulcan, her species' ears are like that." I continued, scrolling to the next image. My heart skipped a beat in my chest.

* * *

_Earth's Moon - Tranquility Settlement - November 2381_

"I do not see how this recreational activity is an efficient way to spend our shore leave." T'Pomei said, sliding her hand into an EVA suit glove.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" I tell her, only to get a deadpan stare in return. I pick up her suits helmet and locked it into place, then doing the same with mine. Pressing a control on my wrist, I turn on the suit's comms. "Testing comms."

"Confirmed."

Hitting the airlock control, the room depressurized and the outer door opened up onto the lunar soil. "Just humor me, ok?" I ask her, taking her hand.

"I endeavor to do that every day we are together." She said with out emotion, but I know sarcasm when I hear it. I then pulled her out of the airlock and we both started hopping along the Moon's surface in its lower gravity, much the same way astronauts from Earth's past had done. Following a trail of lights we soon found ourselves at our destination. In the distance was the location of the Apollo Eleven landing site. We couldn't get close to it, the entire area where the Apollo crew had set foot was cordoned off with a ten foot transparent aluminum fence and a force field dome to preserve one of mankind's most treasured historical sites.

Getting close to where the Lunar Module had touched down was, we could see the flag, long since bleached white by the sun's radiation, and just on the other side of the fence, a trail of footprints could be seen going to and from the LM. T'Pomei kneeled down to get a closer look and placed her hand on the transparent fence.

"Hey, say cheese!" I said, pointing my holographic camera at her.

"No." She responded flatly in her way that I knew was really teasing.

I took the picture anyways.

"It is a testament to human ingenuity that your species landed here so early in your history of space exploration. Vulcan's already had orbital habitat's before we landed on T'Khut, and only then to explore the possibility of extracting resources." She told me. "What was it your leader Kennedy said?"

"'We choose to go to the Moon in this decade and do the other things, not because they are easy, but because they are hard.'" I quoted. Speaking of things that are hard. I thought. "Listen, T'Pomei, I have something I have to say." I told her, reaching to scratch the back of my head out of a nervous habit, only to remember I was in an environmental suit.

Standing up, she turned to me, her face illuminated in her helmet's faceplate. "You know you can always speak your mind when you are with me."

I stepped up close to her and took her hands in mine. "T'Pomei, you're the love of my life. Your serenity is the perfect foil to my brashness, keeping me grounded. You bring me such happiness and joy that shudder at the thought of not being with you." Getting down on one knee, I look up at her with the earth visible over her shoulder. It was perfect. "T'Pomei, my love. My t'hy'la," I said, using the Vulcan word for closest friend or lover. "Will you marry me?"

I did not receive an answer right away, nor did I expect one. The woman I love wouldn't take a question like this lightly, and I knew she was thinking it over in her mind.

"Yes, I will." She said, finally.

* * *

"Where was this taken?" Pinkie asked.

"Earth, my species' home planet, which is a lot like yours, has a moon, again, a lot like this world's. A little over four hundred years ago, we sent explorers to land on it. Only ten years before, the very idea of doing that was considered impossible. The picture was taken where they first landed." I explained. "It's also where I asked her to marry me."

"You're so romantic!" She said, putting her head on my shoulder, then she reached forward and touched the control that was supposed to bring up another picture.

Instead, a video recording began to play. One that I had forgotten I saved.

**_Greetings T'hy'la_**

**_I am certain that this message finds you well. I expect that this will reach you shortly after your sister's birthday. Please convey my regards _**in**_ this matter._**

**_My temporary assignment at Utopia Planitia is proceeding as expected. Calibrating newly constructed components for Quantum Slipstream drives is a simplistic use of my talents, but it is rewarding._**

**_I am, however, to use the human term, eager for the Juno Beach's return from its patrol schedule so that I may complete my assignment transfer and join you._**

**_My parents have been in contact with your sister and have insisted that Stanley Park in Vancouver is an acceptable location for our wedding. I do not think they truly understand that the planned date is during that area's rainy season. I will speak with them on this matter and change their decision._**

**_I must now return to my duties. If anything changes regarding the wedding, I will contact you again._**

**_Until then, peace and long life, my love._**

I had not realized that I was crying until Pinkie Pie shook my shoulder. I had forgotten I had saved this. It was the last time I had heard her speak. Unable to get a response out of me, Pinkie simply pulled me into a hug, unsure what had brought on such sadness.

* * *

_USS_ Juno Beach_ \- Romulan Neutral Zone - April 2382_

My eyes darted open at the sound of my door's ringer going off. Struggling to get out of bed, the door rang a second time. "Yeah, hold on, I'm coming," I yelled, pulling on a robe. Opening the door, I wince at the bright light, only to find both the Captain and the XO standing at my doorway.

"Lieutenant, may we come in?" Captain Rosenthal asked, and I stepped aside, letting them both in.

"Computer, lights, fifty percent illumination," I ordered. "What's going on?" I ask.

"At 0930 yesterday morning at Utopia Planitia," Commander Zarva, a middle-aged Bolian woman, began. "A Breen Operative posing as an engineer murdered two scientists and stole the plans for the Slipstream drive. He then set off two explosions to cover his escape in a Romulan ship equipped with phased cloaking."

"Hold on, what are you saying?" I ask them, in complete shock.

"James," Captain Rosenthal said, addressing me directly. "I regret to inform you that..."

And with those words, my world fell apart.


	7. Red Sky at Morning

The room was a sea of darkness save for the single shaft of light in its center. In its center was a single table, upon it lay a lone pegasi mare, unmoving except for the steady rising and falling of her chest as she drew breath.

Surrounding her were several hooded figures, clicking and chattering amongst themselves as they focused on the subject before them. One of the figures reached down and picked up the pegasus' wing, now severed from its body. With the help of a second, it extended the feathery appendage while a third ran a blinking device over its entirety.

The clicking and chattering intensified as they discussed what the readings told them as a pair of glowing yellow eyes observed.

Unknown to these figures that were masked by darkness, a pair of cherry red eyes, unseeing but aware, stared into the blinding light and blinked. From them a single tear flowed.

* * *

It was a perfect day. Not too warm, not too cold. Just the right amount of clouds with a soft, gentle breeze. Perfect.

"AJ, can you toss me the tape-measure?" I called out.

"Sure!" I guessed she said since she had three nails in her mouth as she continued nailing in the beams that would become my cabin's rafters.

It had been a few days since construction began, and things were proceeding at an impressive pace. With the help of Big Mac, the foundation was completed quickly the first day and the basic framework of the structure finished the second. While AJ was working on framing out the roof, I was cutting the floorboards, and passing them off to Twilight, who looked ridiculous in a yellow hardhat and oversized safety glasses, so she could install them using her magic.

"Tall stuff, y'all got any more nails down there? I'm fresh out." Applejack called out from above.

Putting down my hand saw and placing the pencil behind my ear, I looked over to where the pail of nails sat, and found it Dash should have been back by now. I thought, glancing down at the watch on my wrist, confirming that only two hours had passed since I had sent her off into town to get more.

"Dash hasn't come back yet with more," I told Applejack.

"Well, 'am not that surprised that she hasn't come back yet, she probably got distracted by sumth'n."

"Well, we can't do any more work without them, why don't we call it a day and go get something to eat," Twilight said, levitating her PPE off her head and placing them on the makeshift drafting table. "I'm sure we'll find her somewhere in town."

After I helped Applejack down, the three of us started walking towards town.

"Thank you for the lumber, Applejack," I told the orange mare.

"It was goin' to waste anyways, Big Mac ordered too much when we built the extension onto th' barn." She told me, "You can pay me back with some sweat equity come applebucking season." She continued, a sly grin creeping onto her face.

"Now, Applejack, that's rather opportunistic of you," Pinkie Pie said, now walking beside me.

"What the fu… Where'd you come from?!" I exclaimed, startled by the sudden appearance of the pink mare.

"You get used to it," Twilight and Applejack said simultaneously.

"Pinkie, I thought we were going to see them together, why'd you run off?" An out of breath Fluttershy called from the distance as she flew towards us.

"I saw them walking this way and I thought I'd go and walk with them because that's what friends do and I wanted to ask them how the work was going-TAIL TWITCH!" She said suddenly as she tackled my chest, forcing me onto the ground as a pail of nails dropped from the sky and landed precisely where I was walking.

Staring up at the sky, a single cloud drew my attention; The tortoise with a helicopter strapped to its back circling made it difficult to miss.

"I think we found Rainbow Dash," I said, drawing the attention of my companions towards the sky. "Pinkie, ya mind?"

"Oh," She said, getting off my chest. Those of us who couldn't fly watched as Twilight and Fluttershy flew up to the cloud. We waited as the two winged mares looked as they were trying to wake her. After a few minutes, I saw Fluttershy fly off towards town faster than I had ever seen her move as Twilight levitated Rainbow Dash down to the ground bathed in lavender magic.

"She's hardly breathing!" Twilight called out, her voice full of concern. "We have to get her to the hospital!" She continued with panic slipping into her voice.

Picking up the surprisingly light pegasus in a fireman carry, I started running towards town in a dead sprint.

* * *

The tone in the emergency room waiting area was quiet, but you could cut the tension and worry with a knife. In a corner, Fluttershy sat with tearful Scootaloo, trying to keep her calm as a white unicorn with a dark purple mane burst through the door.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" Rarity asked, practically crying.

"Rarity, calm down, Dr. Horse and Nurse Snowheart are with her now, they'll let us know shortly," Twilight told her, trying in vain to hide her own concern.

"Well, you won't have to wait much longer," A new male voice said as Dr. Horse walked into the waiting area. "Rainbow Dash is recovering, but it was fortunate that you brought her to us when you did." He explained. "She was in what we call a hypoglycemic coma. Her blood sugar levels were dangerously low and she was close to death. We've given her a glucagon injection to raise her blood sugar, but she's still unconscious."

"She seemed fine when she was helping us this morning," Applejack told the doctor. "But she was a little tired. We all thought it was because it was too early, least fer her."

"Thank you for letting me know, but for now I must apologize, she can't see any visitors at this time. Why don't you all go home and get some rest." The doctor told them, then turned to me. "Lieutenant, a word?"

Standing up from my chair, I watched as Twilight ushered her friends out the door. She gave me a worried glance, then left herself. "What do you need, Doc?"

"That thing you had, you wouldn't happen to have it with you?"

"Yeah, I do." I told him, pulling my tricorder out of the back pocket of my jeans.

"I'm sure I can count on your discretion, but I need your help." He told me. "I didn't want to cause a panic, but we have a bit of a medical mystery on our hands. Rainbow Dash isn't the first pony to come in with her symptoms, and there are others with varying other issues that have all come in over the last three weeks. The common theme is that they all have been tired, exhausted." He explained. "They all claim that they'd been getting enough rest, but all of them show signs of sleep deprivation."

"Lead the way," I told him, and he brought me first to Rainbow Dash's bed. The rainbow maned mare had a tube down her throat to assist in her breathing and a IV with fluid inserted into her foreleg. Activating the tricorders medical scanners, I ran it over her still form, and all the data I got only confirmed what Dr. Horse had told us: hypoglycemic induced coma. "What the hell?"

"What is it?"

"Did you do anything to her wing?" I asked.

"No, her wings are fine." He told me, confusion seeping into his voice. I translated the read out and turned the tricorder to face him. On it's display was an image of bones near the joint on her back. "That? That's from where she broke her wing two years ago."

"No, not that, this." I told him, magnifying the image. Now clearly visible was a line transecting the bone.

"That… That's impossible, it's like somepony…" Dr. Horse started to say as his voice trailed off. He walked over to an instrument tray and grabbed a razor in his hoof and shaved away the fur revealing pale, beige skin. Right where he suspected, there was a ring of irritation in the skin that circled the entire wing. "Somepony surgically amputated the wing and reattached it."

"Who would do something like this?" I asked, turning off the tricorder's medical scanners and inadvertently activating its passive scanning suite, causing the device to give off an alarm. Scanning Rainbow Dash again, the readings I got confused the hell out of me. Something about it seemed familiar, but I just couldn't place where I'd heard of these set of circumstances before. "You said there were other patients."

"Yes, this way," The doctor told me, leading me into a general recovery room with eight other ponies. I walked up to the first bed, where Berryshine had identical symptoms as Rainbow Dash, then the second and third beds, where two unicorns were showing bacterial infections around their horns, all of them showing the same reading: tetryon particle exposure.

"This isn't possible." I said, "All these ponies have been exposed to a particle that just doesn't exist naturally in our reality." Acting on a hunch and remembering where I had read about something similar to this before, I tapped my newly replicated commbadge. "Scott to shuttlecraft Goddard. Computer, search Starfleet mission logs… late twenty-three sixties, for any reference to tetryon particles and medical experimentation."

_"Working."_ The computer's female voice responded. _"Logs located. On stardate 46154, starship USS _Enterprise_, NCC-1701-D, while charting the Amargosa Diaspora globular star cluster attracted the attention of solanogen-based lifeforms residing in atertiary subspace manifold with newly enhanced sensors. Instances of crew abductions and experimentation by these lifeforms occur in these logs. One fatality recorded."_

"Forward all logs to my tricorder." I ordered.

"Can I see the log about the fatality?" Dr. Horse asked, his voice solemn. Handing over the translated log, the doctor read it, then gave it back. "Exactly the same." He told me. "Yesterday, an earth-pony was brought in having been found dead in his home after not showing up for work. Autopsy showed that his blood had been replaced with some liquid we've never seen before, but according to these logs, the liquid has the same chemical makeup." He explained. "What the buck its going on?"

"I can't answer that, but what I do know, we're in danger."

* * *

In that dark room, beneath that unbearably bright light, lay a young unicorn filly. Her bright pink and purple mane appearing almost as dull as her grey coat under this harsh light.

"This was all you could find? A _CHILD_?!"The figure with glowing yellow eyes yelled. "I will help you free yourselves from whatever realm this is, but I need more than this mere youth! This one has not even realized her destiny! Her magic is weak!" All that he got in return was a intense smattering of clicks and chittering. "No matter, soon with my power returned, we will leave this place."

Opening his mouth, his white fangs glinted in the light as he inhaled a stream of pale green energy from the young filly on the table. When he was done, he stretched his arms, audible cracks emanate from his joints, power and life returning to his frail frame.

"Send this one back, I want no more death. One cannot rule over a populace of corpses." The figure said, stepping into the light and giving a sinister smile. "Equestria will be mine." Lord Tirek vowed.


End file.
